justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThisIsFox/Just Dance Wiki's Got Talent - Episode 1 - A-List
Episode 1 - A-List.png Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first ever episode of Just Dance Wiki's Got Talent! Just Dance Wiki's Got Talent is basically almost every other competiton: you make fanmades and you dance to songs. This competition is updated every Sunday. You have 7 days to complete the dance competiton, and 3 days for the Art Academy. Anyways, let's present our contestants: MistyMelissa Avatar.jpg GamingDude1234 Avatar.jpg ZodiacGiraffe Avatar.jpg JustDanceMaster2004 Avatar.jpg HeypplsOfficial Avatar.jpg OZCAR LIAMZ Avatar.jpg Prismcool Avatar.jpg Matusmati Avatar.jpg JDLover12 Avatar.jpg JDisbae Avatar.jpg Gaybagel23 Avatar.jpg FalcoLombardi99 Avatar.jpg Coolharry64 Avatar.jpg Welcome, contestants! I am very happy that you all joined! I hope you guys are ready for your first round, because this round is based on A-List singers! A-List singers are singers that are very well-known, so well-known, you would be shocked if your friend has never heard of them! Ok, let's start this round. Dance Competition Here is the playlist of songs you have to dance to: Balance.jpg|Bang Bang (JD2015) Beautyandabeat guessed.jpg|Beauty And A Beat (JD4) Circus.jpg|Circus (JD2016) Into You.png|Into You (JD2017) BONUS GamingDude1234's Playlist Balance.jpg|Bang Bang Blackwidow.jpg|Black Widow Problemm.jpg|Problem Diamonds now.jpg|Diamonds FalcoLombardi99's Playlist Shewolfjustdance2014.jpg|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Wildjustdance2014.jpg|Wild Balance.jpg|Bang Bang Blackwidow.jpg|Black Widow You all have until the 27th to send in your scores IN PHOTOGRAPHS. You will get these grades depending on your scores: *'A+ to A- : 11000+' **'50 points' *'B+ to B- : 10000-11000' **'40 points' *'C+ to C- : 8000-9000' **'30 points' *'D+ to D- : 6000-7000' **'20 points' *'F+ to F : 5000-' **'5 points' You will get an extra 100 points if you dance to the bonus, which is Into You. Now, onto the Art Academy. Art Academy I want you guys to do a fanmade 500x500 square of one of the following four songs: artworks-58URBe6MtUCf-0-t500x500.jpg|The Chainsmokers - Closer feat. Halsey Major_Lazer_-_Cold_Water.png|Major Lazer - Cold Water feat. Justin Bieber & MO Ariana_Side_to_Side_Cover.png|Ariana Grande - Side to Side feat. Nicki Minaj calvin-harris-my-way.jpg|Calvin Harris - My Way You all have until the 23rd to send in your fanmades. Send your fanmades and scores to me through email. My email is danieflynn@icloud.com, and tell me who you are. Gift Shop Point Snatcher: 100 points | Takes away 5000 points from their overall score ---- Stalker: 100 Points | Get to see the top score and how much you need to win the challenge. ---- Helper: 125 Points | I will give you a default 10000 points for you score, or for Artist Academy, give you half the score (5/10) ---- Avatar Change: 150 Points | Change your old avatar into something better, updated. ---- Immunity: 300 Points | If you didn't win the challenge, or you'll be busy for the week being, use immunity, so for the next episode, you will not get eliminated ---- Advice: 50 Points | Give me ideas for next challenge, give me advice on who to eliminate. ---- Next Episode: 300 Points | Know the next 3 songs and the Artist Academy challenge ---- Notifications: 20 Points | Get notified every time there is a new episode, or an update to the blog. If you want to buy something from the gif shop, email me. Results Art Academy 1 person did The Chainsmokers' 'Closer' featuring Halsey 2 people did Major Lazer's 'Cold Water' featuring Justin Bieber and MO 3 people did Ariana Grande's Side to Side featuring Nicki Minaj 3 people did Calvin Harris' My Way Let's get into it! FalcoLombardi99 You did Closer. Episode 1 Square - Closer.png Falco, I'm sorry, but this is really bad. It's too simple, you used recycled dancers (Dragostea Din Tei P1 and Ghost In The Keys P3) and you used Marionette for a song that is not FNAF. You also appeared to use MS Paint. I asked you to use Pixlr and watch Heyppls' video of how to make JD Characters, and I don't think you even bothered to. I'm sorry, but you got an F. Improve more and please do as I have asked. GamingDude1234 You did Cold Water. Episode 1 Square - Cold Water.png The same goes with you, GamingDude. You used recycled dancers to make such a simple photo and probably didn't bother to use Pixlr and/or watch Heyppls' video. I'm sorry, but you also got an F. Improve more and please do as I have asked. MistyMelissa You did Cold Water. Episode 1 Square - Cold Water.jpg Falco, GamingDude, look at Misty's square. She said she used MS Paint in the applications and I asked her to use Pixlr and watch Heyppls' video, and judging from how great it turned out, she did exactly what I asked. Well done, Misty. You got an A. Since this turned out well, I think you should make your own Just Dance game sometime. HeypplsOfficial You did Side to Side. Episode 1 Square - Side to Side.png Heyppls, I love your dance squares and stuff, but this is totally not your best work. It look rushed. They look like N64 characters tbh. You got a C, because it's not that bad. Improve more next time, my sweetie. JDLover12 You did Side to Side. Episode 1 Square - Side to Side.jpg This isn't that bad. I don't know wether you used MS Paint or Pixlr, but whatever you used, it's still good. The only bad thing is the glowing glove. You got a B. Do fix that glowing glove thing. JDisbae You did My Way. Episode 1 Square - My Way.jpg I really like this one! I love how it's like dark in the dance and their outfits glow. Really good! You got an A+. ZodiacGiraffe You did Side to Side. Episode 1 Square - Side to Side (ZodiacGiraffe).jpg Oml you just snatched my weave. This is brilliant! Love it! No more words. You got an A++! OZCAR LIAMZ You did My Way. Episode 1 Square - My Way.png Another great one! Again, no more words. You got an A+! Matusmati You did My Way. Episode 1 Square - My Way (Matusmati).jpg Now, I don't know either you did from scratch or not, but it is still good. You got a B. The rest of the people that did not do the challenge got an F. Dance Points Anyone else who didn't do the dancing got an F. Now, I can't decide who should be the winner of this competition because three of their art were brilliant. Episode 1 Square - My Way.png Episode 1 Square - Side to Side (ZodiacGiraffe).jpg Episode 1 Square - My Way.jpg So, you decide! ---- I have counted the polls, and now the winner has been chosen: JDisbae Avatar.jpg Congrats on winning this round, JDisbae! And now onto the elimination... the person I will be kicking out of this competition will be... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . GamingDude1234 Avatar.jpg Sorry, GamingDude1234, but you are going home! Anyways, here are the overall grades and points earned on the dances. Thank you to whom had competed, I will see you all in the next episode! Category:Blog posts